


The night

by Beabf98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beabf98/pseuds/Beabf98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am Spanish, and it is my mother language can that it has problems of writing in English, Sorry ...<br/>I have the same history in Spanish for the people as me fan of the Ship Jonsa</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am Spanish, and it is my mother language can that it has problems of writing in English, Sorry ...  
> I have the same history in Spanish for the people as me fan of the Ship Jonsa

Everything finally had concluded, Jon already had knocked out Ramsay Bolton, wanted to kill him to blows for murdering Rickon, his small brother who did not manage to live through his life, for exiling to his family of his home and overcoat for ill-treating his only alive sister, for to get dark his clean blue look with a shade of hatred towards all the men.

But when it looked at Sansa who was to his back, and it knew that the revenge was not deserving it he itself, but she, it had suffered repeatedly vexations on the part of that one been enough, aggressions, violations ... that when one said it could not make anything any more than him boil the blood and embrace his sister to evoke the warmth that he was feeling when it was with his father. It gave a step backwards when Sansa went forward, having her just to the side when one was taking the gloves that it was noticing warm and sticky for the blood of the Bolton, Sansa never smiled since it was and it put in squatting near Ramsay's face.

—hello beautiful wife, graces for coming with your husband, I will not behave myself badly with your half-brother if you return with me as always — he said while he was smiling teaching his incisor teeth like it it would do a dog, Sansa I look at it with repulsion while it was giving him a punch in this smile of arrogant never taking to him with it a couple of teeth already debilitated by Jon's blows —I never repeat, you will be free, I will take charge that your short existence is as painful as possible more that to try at least a fourth part of my suffering —was turned and shouted by a strong voice and in certain ceremonious form —To take It to the kennels, please, my husband wants to see his darlings starving dogs and expect to be I present-

They were late not even half an hour in there being hung the banners of the house of the direwolf running for a frozen field, Jon felt to equal parts a few feelings of pride and of sadness on having known that it was not taking the surname of the Stark. While Sansa was separating of the kennels with a smile while he was listening to Ramsay's shouts but without stopping thinking what he said this son of a bitch on whom it would live in her, she was not wicked was he seriously thinking that for suffering everything what it had done to him a mad murderess would turn as this Bolton?, it was not clear that not, it was a Stark, a girl of ferreous moral procedure and that would never damage to anybody who had not done anything to him. He met Tormund in the same place where they had murdered Wun Wun, The giant that if out for him they had not managed to penetrate Winterfell’s door, she without saying a word knelt down and began to pray to the seven in order that his spirit and the others who died encontraran the peace, while one small hands were happening for his back when it ended looked at his side and one found the small Lyanna Mormont, with an austere look and for the first time it saw her to smile at an infantile form.

—Lady Mormont, I am sorry that I meet in this situation - she said while there was shaken the snow of his knees and the blood of his gloves - Lady Stark does not apologize, indeed I have surprised the strong thing that is, on having been able to worry about all the dead men, in spite of badly that you have spent it, happy being is deserved you are the last great Stark with his bastard brother, it sees with him, cross the rooms erasing everything bad happened to change it for good I remember for new laughs, so arrives Lady Stark —said helping her raise it, Sansa without being able to avoid it embraced her he reminded so much his small sister, it apologized and went out running looking for Jon Snow. She didn’t found him in him room, or in the kitchen, she found him in father’s room  
And she started crying, from this moment it had been Ramsay's room, where everything happened. Jon on having seen her to cry without understanding anything, approached and embraced her. Only it could caress his hair with a hand and with other one the back -  
—Does it happen to you ?It was looking what room to enable for you, who for Davos or for Tormund why is not it important for you if they live with us, not?—she looked at it from his arms and denied with a repeated jolt of his straw braid managing to strike Jon in the face —I like this room for you, a room deigns of a queen, the walls and the soil have flow of warm water, which will do that you are comfortable and in addition it is the room of your parents.—

—Jon, I do not want that anybody between in this room for the recollection of Caitlyn and Eddard Stark and in addition this one was Ramsay Bolton's room, never want to be here any more —Sansa separated of Jon's side, it was not looking alike what she was resembling of when he had only seventeen years, had changed very much when it went away to the wall, before he was a thin and rapid boy, of infantile features but now he was a strong but fast man with a few so typical features of the Stark, these gray eyes and his darkly curled hair, with an angular jaw hidden after an incipient beard.

Without any more Sansa Stark said at all it divided towards his bedroom, Jon saw her to go away and listened to the moans of the cryings that were trying to be silent, thought of going after her but they could think equívocamente on the relation that they had so, simply it saw her his reddish hair to be undulating and moving his hips to every step, Jon denied with his head. It looked around it and a rebuking anger invaded him, the room suffered his hatred doing bits the lamps and leaving his blood in the stone of the walls, I notice a few rebellious tears; it knew that he was a man but after all the emotions that it was taking this day such a weakness was allowed him. He was feeling extremely tired and afflicted, his knuckles were bleeding and his stomach was roaring there was strange the fragile thing that was the human body. 

Of way to the kitchens one thought with Davos that it was walking very confused—Seaworth, do to me the favor of accompanying to filling the bellies —it put the hand in the back of the man tanned to take it to his destination, slowly the castle was filling with noise of the savages, and with any raven that joined him in the war, the gentlemen of the valley had gone away, all fewer Petyr Baelish, which was sat so placidly in one of the nearest tables to which once it was the table that was occupying the family Stark, Davos and Jon took a few plates of eggs and fried fish and a beer glass and sat down in the highest table, looking from a challenging form to Little finger, clarifying that might not claim the North that it him concerned to Jon and Sansa Stark, person who saw to approach for the great inner door seemed that the hunger overcame the sadness, knew that she was feeling observed by the hundreds of persons who were there, but attempt that it it was intimidating and with a smile it crossed the whole dining room and sat down next to Jon, this one him smiled and took the hand while she was noticing that she was blushing, the truth did not understand it was not a normal gesture in Jon. Sansa and he were never a brothers,

She knew that he was a family but it never saw him as the equal one, but it saw it there to his side holding his hand sharing his plate and the beer, finally it saw him, was remembering with when Jon had crowned him as the queen of Winterfell's beauty when he has only ten years, or as hatred towards his mother for destroying the crown that had done to him with one flowers that I steal of a handle of the own Catelyn, the crown for what she was remembering age of winter flowers that he said that they him were resembling his eyes, but when Catelyn saw it with her she punished Sansa to repeating more times of which she remembered to naming to "bastard" ,that recorded him in the memory to a 8-year-old girl and as for Jon, Catelyn broke his lip more than seven nights, and if it was few Arya on having seen since she left Jon, She threw Sansa to the soil and shook him but out for Robb that separated them.

Jon gave to him a light squeeze in his hand and she approached him, the gray eyes were laughing it — looks at Baelish— and immediately it realized because he was laughing, Petyr was with the stare in them and red of anger, his hand was supported in pod of his sword — I think that your uncle is jealous —Jon said with an axis of amusement. 

—you are bad Jon, who has told you the intentions of Lord Baelish, it does not mean that you joke of him —she said striking him in the head, a "auch" went out of this young person who got up and exclaimed  
—Ser, you can remain wish them, tomorrow we will speak with the northern houses to raise queen to Lady Sansa Stark, as guardian of Invernalia and of the lands of the Tully, as the Red Wolf —Suddenly it realized that Sansa got up also undoubtedly to receive the title.

—Not Jon, your also you you deserve it even more than I, are a ready man turned in the fight and being a good strategist, I wish to be Jon Snow, son of Lord Eddard Stark, the new king of the north, the white wolf — His eyes were the blue color and the gray color as a silent discussion, 

—I am sorry to interrupt but not like that is complicated to have to two brothers as kings and only brothers? I say, the throne deals in marriage and is unworthy that they marry they are brothers for what it would be better than she he was marrying a man to give an inheritor —exclaimed with strong voice to recover from the plague of the voices of the persons. Sansa looked at it with a look more poisoned that there reminded Lord Baelish, a feeling sorrow invaded it, it was Catelyn Tully's perfect image.

Sansa I happen between the tables placing next to Petyr, I fall sick with him while with the blue eyes now color freeze —Petyr, if you want to marry with me alone say it, be enough for ceremonies from the beginning you wanted to fuck me and they all here know it but you know, I have on something that for once you do not have, information, Lord Eddard Stark was very wise and for-sighted, and when I entered my room on that he was not treading in years raise the free lid of my cupboard alone where I, Jeyne Poole and my father they knew that he was hiding pastry of lemon, I have a sweet tooth.—

Jon caught on the throat: 

Lord Eddard Stark, of the house Stark, Lord of Winterfall and servant of Robert Baratheon, the first one of his name which is a king of andals and the first men, I exempt my sins in this letter under the guardianship of my dear daughter Sansa Stark, it exclaimed the sin that rots my heart, Jon Nieve, he that I took as my son and equally, he is not a bastard of my person but a legitimate child of the secret marriage, perpetrated in Dorne where the polygamous marriage is legal. His father chose to leave his first wife in pursuit of the mother of Jon, Lyanna, my sister, the princess of Winterfell, Jon is not a Snow is a son of prince Rhaegar Targaryen, before dying my sister already bathed by the blood of the childbirth him promised me to say to everything that he was my bastard because but he would run a risk it might be murdered by alone Robert Baratheon by the belief that might take the throne from him. But if these reading this it is that I him could not have told the truth of my own mouth but this letter legitimacy to Jon as a prince Targaryen, as my nephew, as possible inheritor to the throne of Westeros.

P.S. His mother between the promise said to me the name that he should wish to have Jon, Jaehaerys.  
Signed. Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell

Jon I look impressed at the letter, Sansa to his side was holding his hand strongly— Like you will notice this letter it demonstrates that Jon or rather Jaehaerys, is a Targaryen, only joined my blood for being cousins, if badly I do not remember many big Lords married between cousins, I am studious know that Lord Tywin Lannister man to whom you have esteem great not Lord Baelish?, he married his cousin Joanna Lannister.—

Jon never reacted since it had done it I slap Petyr with the one that was holding the letter, the parchment fall like a feather and he interlace his fingers with them of her— Sansa, I do not wish this, for my you are my sister though we are not brothers — sigh near his ears

 

—It will be a marriage without any type of relation if it is what you please, Jon, you are a Targaryen raised in the protection of the Stark, are what the north needs and if we do not have children always it will be possible name to... Arya —she declared I —knew It it does a little time is in some place, I know that it is alive. Jon smiled at a familiar form as the last weeks with Sansa, 

—Gentlemen, announcement my commitment with Sansa Stark and her there asks the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I need to know if my terrible English understands himself, by means of comment.

In all that the words went out of his mouth he had repented of the above mentioned thing, seriously he had said that he would marry his own sister, though the letter was authenticated, was feeling that Sansa always would be his sister.

Lord Petyr Baelish put a deep face of hatred, while a part of his face was becoming more red, his incipient beard was hiding a great part of the brand. Sansa was smiling proud, simply she took Jon almost had to drag to the forest of the gods where Sansa was reminding the times that Catelyn and Eddard were speaking about things related to the kingdom certainly it was looking like to him a very guessed right parallelism, She was looking at these trees that of small were looking like to Sansa the most sinister of the world but now in Jon's company and Ghost which was following them silently they looked like to her a simple tree, one of the most important so white and with these eyes that were bleeding this so crimson blood suddenly it realized that they were resembling to Ghost. 

Suddenly She turned and saw the thermal baths , so warmly that it seemed that might melt the snow that was surrounding them, an idea courted him his head took from itself the clothes caps that it was taking even just one was left garment like a light dress and thanked of that Jon was given the return and to that with a scared gesture he listened as a body it was breaking the surface of the water. — Sansa!—it shouted with a voice so similar to that of a father who discovers that his daughter has broken one of his more valued objects.

—Jon, do not worry, Ramsay has not returned of the tomb, is a thermal baths do not worry and you come, ¡ or already with only twenty—one years you are an old man, come!, I was thinking that the Targaryen have dragoons, not hens —She was saying while cackling. 

—Sometimes times you look like more Arya, before that to miss who went away to Disembarkation of the King, who was dreaming on singing prince and you sew cheesy as this—he was saying while it was looking since it was swimming the young woman of only eighteen years, without avoiding it and to gain certain repulsion him towards yes same remembered the only woman who had seen in a thermal baths, Ygritte, it might say that they were looking alike in certain way both they were red-haired, with the very clear skin and of blue eyes and with certain sense of valor. 

—This girl died it does very much in the capital, after seeing the fixed head of his father in a pike, Jon since do not enter I you swear for the old and new gods that I will go out of the water and will put you by force and it is all the same to me that you have to Claw because you will not manage to expose—though Sansa had a sweet voice a tone of authority was obvious.—if you want I give myself the return if you have modesty a song was turned and began to hum.

Jon sighed and started getting rid of his clothes, the coat done by his sister was resting in the soil close to the clothes from her. One took the coat of mail and He notice of dirtied it had the face of blood, of mud, it continued with the clothes up to remaining with a shirt of wool and a underpants of the same fabric, put in the thermal baths as far away as possible of Sansa and sank in the warm water the face trying to be cleaned. Sansa notice the raise of the water and it sank again in the water, the straw hair him was whirling around she, one started laughing on having seen since of distantly Jon was, it her was afraid.

Sansa put of foot and scarcely it was touching the soil it approached his clothes and put it with her and started washing it with parsimony, —Jon, you do not think that you should wash the clothes, or not if you want that you need new other one, or it is that you think that I am going to belong to these women who clean the clothes of his husband?.—

—Sansa seriously do you want this?, I do not want to force you to spend your life with a lout as me, a person that decided to leave the Night Watch—mumbled with a sad voice.

-Jon, once father said, "When you’re old enough, I’ll make you a match with someone who is worthy of you. Someone who is brave and gentle and strong" and I think Jon that you are all that, you are not a lout are everything for what my father was asking for my husband, and already it is, since you ask it me again, I you will kill you -Jon he smiled and it approached of her and kissed in the forehead —Help Me please—Sansa blush and she sat down in the bank where Jon was, shoulder with shoulder and him started helping, took a chunk of his garment breaking it and I spend it to him for the face

—Jon, you are attractive but with all this dirt you lose big parts of it, I will have to look for a lover—Jon it started having heat and not for the thermal baths, got up to go away but a small hand stopped him and followed the movement, Sansa seize the face between both hands, the gray eyes of him seemed to be furthermore black. 

The young person looked at her of above to below, the garment was sticking him to the body, could see her rounded chest and it thanked for noticing that it was taking some type of panties. Not, not do not look at her, it tried to think about another thing, She is my sister, my cousin   
—Sansa not, cannot are so similar to Ygritte. —The girl took the hand and one forced him to sit and that was telling him everything.-Ygritte, she was a woman of the iron, a wild woman very expert in the arch and for my very beautiful one it had the red hair, she was saying that it was kissed by the fire; it took the face rounded with a few blue deep eyes almost so much as the sky and with a few very white teeth though twisted, I knew her in the north of the wall, I was the prisoner of Mance Rayder and we begin a relation, it was everything what he was wishing hard and precious,though I was going off almost in the heart it loved her and Olly, a member of the guard of the guard, shot an arrow in the heart and died in my arms saying that we should have remained in the cave where we share the moment more intimate that I never had. I feel that I cannot erase it and not to want to wish you, but if I you am cannot deny to you that I wish you and it disgusts me because most of my life you have been my sister — Sansa looked at it with tears in the eyes, the young person felt so renewed finally it had been liberated of something so heavy that was sinking the breathing, for once it saw Sansa as nearby as it it had been Arya, the young woman Stark the Tears was cleaned by the palm of his hand as humid as the rest of his body, well-known his sadness. 

It knew what it had to do to raise his state of mind, sigh and it brought her over and put his hand in the waist, gave to him a shy kiss in the lips—but we are going to be husband and woman so it there are had that believe.— Sansa followed this kiss of slow and affectionate form without claiming anything they were sat in thermal baths opposite to forehead, were infantile kisses without any sexual desire, the alone fret of his lips they seemed to be enough to both, very delicate caresses were exchanged, Jon was caressing the clavicle and Sansa was massaging the hairy leather.

—Ejem—Davos Seaworth caught on the throat, both young persons did not seem that it was realizing —My Lord, my Lady —Jon and Sansa jumped on having listened to it, both were red of shame— I am sorry to be a nuisance but to come a raven and to worn this letter of king's landing, allow the letter you the letter here, while well … you...—

—Davos you him can ask the some people us to bring dry clothes— it agreed and was moving along almost. Jon extracted the clothes of the thermal baths's water and got up of the and helped Sansa to do it and embraced her giving him another small kiss, it was late not even five minutes in came a few maids who put dry clothes to both, which were giving him benedictions for the commitment, giving him them thanks to them, they approached the note to read it. 

Lord Ramsay Bolton, master of Winterfell  
Cersei Lannister like queen of andals them and the first men, the first one of his name, call for king landing to pushing in knee and to swearing loyalty to the new queen   
Qyburn, hand of the queen

—what? Seriously!!? —the young gave a kick to the bank where Bran was praying since it fell to the emptiness from the torn tower, listened to Sansa that was trying to calm it, the letter happened to him in order that he was reading it; but after the initial twitch, Sansa started laughing so melodiously that it was distracting him of his anger. 

—Do not you know what means it?, —Jon wanted to say that a bad prostitute had the throne of iron — It means that it does not know that we have reconquered Winterfell, thinks that Ramsay is still alive, does not know that you are a Targaryen recognized that it can compete for right for the throne and not to know anything of our commitment, it should be afraid of a Stark lived in King Landing and a Targaryen tanned in the Wall and we have advantage he will need birs in the north but the deserters of the army of Bolton were not speaking, we excuse the life to them and have given him military range in our army and possessing the summons of tomorrow the Glover, the Karstark, the Mormont, the Umber and the savages we have a great army approximately 15.000, it is a great force Jon and without Tywin the army Lannister is very weak, We might go towards the south to recover Sweet Waters, we have there army and provisions Tully and avenge the death of my mother and our brother and it is possible that Edmure helps you to direct or the own black fish that the army would raise to approximately 30.000, the majority they are gentlemen and if we conquer the Arryn we might raise 55.000, and they are archers what would come like pearls, though we have to stamp on the Baelish's ass.—

—Sansa, we have to speak with the northern houses and think with head and our army is still a weak person while it should not have gone out of ravens we must not worry, must wait. Please, do not do any madness —he said putting his hand in the cheek of his red-haired companion - it was one of your better advices. 

—but very difficult to there continue being an exit, Jon I can see her, we might have the north and the most mountainous zones what would give safety, if we obtain the nest of eagles serious very difficult attack us—

—it is possible that it is easy to protect us but also it would be difficult to feed the whole army, and the winter is coming, the White walkers are more dangerous because they do not import the familiar discords for him only they want to destroy, want chaos; I want to assure that the White walkers should not come to Winterfell, to our home, until one does not finish with them we cannot risk leaving the free way them .—

—it costs, but this is not going to remain like that, but more time spends more danger it has about that one informs the damned lioness, I want revenge for our family and with I you can do it. I go away to the bed, my king — began to his way grumbling but I stop it before it went away, and plant Jon a more passionate kiss and I him whisper a "good-bye" with a deep and more sensual voice even left Sansa with a quake in his legs to every step and almost it gives a fall on that it re-put with few elegance, he listened how the young person Targaryen was laughing with desire. 

The son of his aunt has done it on purpose in order that it saw it nervous on that it was putting.


End file.
